Welcome To The Female Host Club
by Forever Waiting For Tomorrow
Summary: The Host club is shaken up by an unexpected visiter from tamaki's past, and how will they deal with the formation of a female host club.     sorry bad at summary's but that's the basic's .


disclaimer: i don't own the host club or it's characters, sadly :(

Prologue

A scene unfolded as Anne Moran watched from the window. In the courtyard below, one of the hitachin twins was ripping up a letter given to them by a now heartbroken girl, _'what assholes'_, she thought as the girl ran away, crying.

Anne scowled as the twins left the courtyard. As she walked to her next class an idea formed, replacing her scowl with a smirk.

All through class, while the twins were passing notes in their desks, Anne was writing her own note. Her plan was to confront the twins, luring them out with a fake love letter in their desks. When the bell went signalling the end of class Anne rushed out the door, slipping the note into place as she passed. When she was out the door she leaned against the wall wearing a possibly permanent smirk.

Anne hit send after she had entered the twentieth and last number. The message she had sent invited all the girls the twins had hurt to watch her plan unfold. Not long after she sat on the edge of the fountain her phone vibrated, all twenty girls had agreed enthusiastically to witness what was to come.

A few minutes later she saw one of the twins walking towards her, looking up to the window she had been watching from earlier that day, Anne saw only one of the girls she had texted. _'This is gonna take a while' _Anne thought as the twin got closer, the twin was hikaru. Having identical twin sisters make it easy to notice the small differences between the hitachin twins.

"Time to put all those acting classes to use" she muttered as he reached where she was standing, "h,..Hikaru" she stuttered convincingly.

Hikaru faked a sympathetic look, "sorry but I'm kaoru, you must have gotten our desks confused" he said waving her faked letter in between them, Anne looked to the window and saw a total of four girls.

Looking back at hikaru, the only thought that crossed her mind was, _'what a bullshiter'_. Forcing herself to blush Anne continued her act, "oh, I'm.. uh.."

Raising her eyes again, Anne noticed three more girls had arrived, making a total of seven. Hikaru looked at her appraisingly, "though I must admit, I do find you rather cute and Hikaru likes someone else anyway" Anne's eyes widened, though inside she was smirking, "so, what do you say?"

Suddenly she found she had no problem blushing. Anne looked up to see at the window, fifteen, five girls left. Taking advantage of her reddened cheeks Anne continued, "I ... if it's ok with you kaoru".

"Ok then," hikaru turned around, so Anne repositioned herself and checked the window. Eighteen, two to go. Hikaru yelled out to his twin, "Kaoru she said you would do just as well".

Anne scowled, standing beside Hikaru, "your horrible", Hikaru jumped, not realising she had moved. Hikaru turned to face her, "No... You are horrible", Anne looked at the window, twenty girls, **Bingo. **

"Saying you would be fine with either of us is wrong" Kaoru continued.

Anne smirked, "Actually... I don't want either of you; I believe I can do better".

"What..", before Hikaru could say anything else, Anne had moved in front of him and his brother. Then she pushed them backward, making them tumble back into the fountain.

Anne laughed, "really... who would want to go out with you jerks?". She turned to walk away but stopped and turned back, "by the way... you are Hikaru" she said pointing to the twin on the left, "And your kaoru", Anne pointed to the other twin, "and if you're wondering, that wasn't a guess" Knowing for certain she was right, Anne turned around and walked away. Anne's smirk widened when she heard the cheering and applause coming from the twenty appeased girls.

That Afternoon

Anne's smirk felt permanent as she walked through the front door of her parent's house. Her brother came to greet her, after seeing her face, he gave her a mock worried look "oh no... that's your most sinister smirk... what have you done?" her older brother asked before wrapping his arms around her shoulders and lead her to the kitchen. There her eldest brother and younger twins sisters waited for her, "let's just say there will be no more broken hearts by the hitachin brothers", her smirked widened even further, if that was possible.

a/n: I can't take all the credit for this, this story would have be completely crap if it wasn't for my amazing friend Beth. So a big thanks to my Bata reader Beth, thanks Beth your amazing :)

please read and review, I want to know what you think.


End file.
